HMV: Thriller (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Thriller by Michael Jackson. Song: * Thriller (1982) Sung By: * Michael Jackson Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2017)) * (Fade in from black) * Ord: This stuff's great. * Max: Told ya. * Wheezie: Whoo! Let me try it. Ooh! It's so oozy! Hey, try it, Zakkie. * Zak: Ich! It looks like something a sick sea serpent sneezed. * Max: Yeah, it does. * Ord: Hey, I can give something to make it bigger. I got it the day we built our treehouse and it rained all that purple goo. * Max: Thanks. * (They Put the Goo Together) * Max: Hot potato! * Emmy: Whoa! * Cassie: Whoa! * Wheezie: Love it! * Zak: Ich! * Ord: Oops! * Max: Get it! (He Runs After the Goo) * (Max Falls in the Bushes) * Max: Huh? * (Ord Tumbles) * Emmy: I got it! I got it! Huh? * Wheezie: Get it, Zak! * Zak: No way! * (The Goo Splatters on Zak) * Zak: Get this stuff off of me. * Wheezie: Stay still, Zakkie. * (Zak Grunting) * (The Goo Bounces Away) * Max: Our goo ball! * ("Thriller" Intro Begins with Door Opening, Then Footsteps, the Wolf Howling) * Ord: No! Don't go in there! * (The Song Begins) * (Kim Possible Shocked) * (Ash Ketchum Shocked) * (Usagi Tsukino Shocked) * (Ariel Shocked) * (Kimba Shocked) * (Sagwa Shocked) * (Courage Shocked) * (Basil Shocked) * (Zoe Drake Shocked) * (Maleficent's Goons Dancing) * (Pirates Dancing) * McLeach: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurkin' in the dark. * Jafar: Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart. * Frollo: You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. * Uncle Harry: You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, * Pete: You're paralyzed. * King Candy: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. * Rasputin: You know it's thriller, thriller night you're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight. * (Bernard and Bianca Shocked) * Hans: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run. * Ozzy: You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. * Edgar: You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl. * Red: But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind. * Grundel: You're outta time. * General Mandible: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night. There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl. * Ratcliffe: Thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight. * Cat R. Waul: Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade. * Rat Capone: There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time. (they're open wide) * Lord Farquaad: This is the end of your life. * Steele: They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side. * Judge Doom: They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial. * Pterano: Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together. * Ben Ravencroft: All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, * Mojo Jojo: I'll make you see, * Hunter: That this is thriller, thriller night. 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try. * The Horned King: Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, * Mr. Swackhammer: Chiller thriller here tonight. * Plankton: Cause this is thriller, thriller night. Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try * Max: Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller. * (Captain Hook's Pirates Dance) * Captain Hook: I'm gonna thrill tonight. * Ratigan: Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood to terrorize y'all's neighborhood. And whomsoever shall be found without the soul for getting down. Must stand and face the hounds of hell and rot inside a corpse's shell. * (Mickey Mouse Shocked) * (Thumbelina Shocked) * (Aladdin Shocked) * (Pegasus Shocked) * (Tod Shocked) * (Copper Shocked) * (Kuzco Shocked) * Ratigan: The foulest stench is in the air, the funk of forty thousand years and grizzly ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom. And though you fight to stay alive your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller. (Sinister Laughing) * Darla Dimple: Leaves you kinda speechless, don't it? Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Sounds Like Trouble; @1999-2005 PBS) * Kim Possible (Oh Boyz; @2002-2007 Disney) * Pokemon (Pokemon Emergency; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon (Eternal Dreams; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Thief; @1965 Mushi Production) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Dongwa the Sailor; @2001-2002 PBS) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (A Night at the Katz Motel; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * The Rescuers Down Under (@1990 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (A Little Worm in the Big Apple; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996 MGM) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Antz (@1998 DreamWorks) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (The S.S. Drainpipe; @1989-1990 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks) * Balto (@1995 Universal) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Touchstone) * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (@2000 Universal) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * The Powerpuff Girls (Child Fearing; 1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (@2015 Paramount) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * The Fox and the Hound (@1981 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions Category:Halloween Music Video Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos